


Beach Vacation

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Pack Bonding, Photographs, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: The Hale Pack rents a beach house for a week the summer before heading to college.





	Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/gifts).



> This is for the Sterek Summer Exchange 2017! [Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet) wanted something summer-y where everyone lives, so here is the Season 2 Hale Pack enjoying the summer before college!

Derek stood outside the beach house, feeling the sand under his bare feet. It was a gorgeous, sunny day. He breathed deeply and immediately picked up the salt in the air from the ocean, but underneath that was the scent of each of his pack members and the happiness radiating from all of them. He closed his eyes and felt the light ocean breeze brushing through his hair and over his skin, listening to everyone’s laughter and the splashes they made in the water. He opened his eyes again and watched his pack play.

Scott, Isaac, and Jackson were roughhousing in the water, splashing and tossing each other into the water. A short distance away, Erica clung to Boyd’s back as he swam in the water. On the shore, Allison was building an elaborate sandcastle, complete with moat and towers. Next to her was Lydia, sitting in a beach chair under an umbrella and reading a book. Only Stiles was missing from the scene. Derek was so proud to be their alpha.

They had finally made it. All of the new Hale pack, with the exception of Derek himself, had just graduated a few weeks before. They had all survived both the supernatural world and four years of high school. And now they were renting a quaint little beach house for a week of fun in the sun, one last big hurrah before they all separated to go to college.

It pained Derek to think of any of his pack not being nearby anymore. Some of them, like Erica, Boyd, and Scott, were going to nearby colleges that weren’t too far away, only an hour or so from Beacon Hills. Stiles was going further away to Stanford, but he would still be in the state, at least. And then there was brilliant Lydia, who was well on her way to Harvard on the other side of the country.

“Penny for your thoughts, big guy?”

Derek didn’t have to turn around to know who had come up behind him. “Stiles.”

A pair of mole-spotted arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. “Thinking about joining them?” Stiles asked.

Derek rested his own arms on Stiles’. “Not yet. Want to enjoy some time with just you.”

Stiles beamed at him. “You say the sweetest things, Sourwolf,” he teased.

Stiles had been the biggest surprise for Derek. When they’d first met years before, he had found Stiles to be an annoyance, coming onto Hale land and then getting him arrested for the death of his sister. But Stiles had forced himself into the supernatural world, trying to help first Scott, who had been a newly bitten werewolf at the time, and then Derek himself. He would never forget how Stiles had held his paralyzed body up in the school pool for over two hours. Before he’d known it, Stiles had become one of the most loyal and trustworthy members of his growing pack, and Derek had fallen for him hard. And Stiles had fallen for him as well. A few days after Stiles’ eighteenth birthday, Derek had gone to his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and asked if they could date. The Sheriff had said yes, and the past few months had been the happiest for Derek in a very long time.

Stiles rested his head against Derek’s back. It was a very comforting weight and Derek felt completely at peace. They stood there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the weather and being together.

“It‘s going to be okay,” Stiles said softly.

Derek’s eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles continued with an encouraging smile. “We’ll always be your pack, no matter how far we are from you. There’s no way that any of those puppies will want to leave this pack, or _you_ for that matter. And you and I are gonna Skype till all hours of the night because there’s no way in the world that I’m not going to be with you even if I’m not actually _with_ you all the time. We are going to totally _rock_ the long distance thing, just like Lydia and Jackson!”

Derek shook his head with a fond smile. Stiles always seemed to know what was on his mind. Maybe that was why he was the one in the pack who usually came up with ideas and research. “How do you know so much, Stiles?” he asked quietly.

“Because I know my big bad alpha so well and what he worries about. And in this case, there‘s nothing to worry about.” Stiles turned Derek around gently and looked into his eyes. They leaned forward to kiss each other, Stiles licking his lips. 

“Hey, Stiles!”

The two startled and separated before they could kiss. When Derek looked over at the others, he saw that Erica had come out of the water and was waving madly at the two of them. “Stiles, get our alpha over here and let’s have some fun!”

Stiles grinned at Derek. “You heard the lady, alpha! Let’s head on over!” 

Derek nodded his assent, and with a smile, Stiles grabbed the werewolf’s hand and tugged him over to the others.

When they arrived, Erica and Isaac immediately surrounded Derek, Erica latching onto his arm and Isaac practically bouncing in front of him. They were both excitedly talking over each other, trying to get Derek‘s attention. He listened to both of them, but he also couldn’t help but hear Scott, who had pulled Stiles over to the side and asked in a whisper, “Is everything okay, bro?”

“Yeah, Scott,” Stiles whispered back. “Derek was just worrying about us not being here. But I cheered him up!”

Scott slapped him on the back and beamed. “Good job!”

Derek inwardly shook his head and a small smile appeared on his face as he went back to fully concentrating on his two betas’ words.

**********

The pack stuck together most of their time at the beach house, playing on the beach, resting in the house, or going out to explore the area. It never failed to surprised Derek that his pack actually wanted to do things with him. He couldn’t help but remember what a bad alpha he had been at first. But he’d grown into his role with Stiles’ help. The closeness of the pack now reminded him so much of his family, who had spent much of their time together as well.

He wanted to have a little time with Stiles, too, just the two of them. He finally managed to sneak a bit of private time with Stiles, though, on the next to last day. There was a hammock hanging between two trees on the side of the house, which looked perfect for a little nap together.

Stiles sat down on the edge of the hammock, but as he went to lay back, the hammock swayed and Stiles flailed around, his arms waving madly, and was about to fall onto the ground. Derek, with his lightning-fast reflexes, caught Stiles before he faceplanted into the sand. “My hero!” he exclaimed with a grin.

Derek’s cheeks turned pink as the older man helped Stiles get into the hammock, then climbed into it beside him. Stiles immediately laid his head and Derek’s chest and snuggled in. Derek wrapped his arm around him and closed his eyes.

It was nice, laying in the hammock together, a light breeze slightly ruffling their hair. The warm weather and the soft swaying lulled both of them to sleep.

But before Derek knew it, he was gently being shaken awake by someone. “Whassat?” he could hear Stiles muttering incoherently.

“Wake up, sleeping beauties,” came Lydia‘s voice. Derek opened his eyes and saw the redhead watching the two of them, an expectant expression on her face. Jackson stood behind her as always. “We’re going out to dinner tonight. Go on and get ready.”

Jackson snorted. “Sleeping beauties, Lydia? Derek, maybe, but Stilinski is anything but a beauty,” he drawled with a smirk.

“Hey!” Stiles was now completely awake. He tried grabbing at Jackson, but he caused the hammock to rock again. This time, though, he stopped moving immediately and didn‘t fall out. “You wish you looked as awesome as me, Whittemore! Right, Derek?” He looked over at Derek hopefully.

Derek responded by leaning over to kiss Stiles gently on the lips. Stiles sighed happily into the kiss and returned it just as enthusiastically.

By the time they finally separated from the kiss, Lydia and Jackson were long gone. 

**********

That night, their stomachs full and their hearts happy at being all together, they all slept in the large living room, pillows and blankets piled on the rug in the center of the room. Derek was right in the middle of their so-called puppy pile, Stiles on one side, Isaac on the other side, Scott with his head on Derek’s leg, and Boyd above his head.

**********

A month later, Derek, Scott, and the Sheriff all came to help Stiles move into his new dorm at Stanford. Derek and Scott took care of most of the heavy lifting, bringing in little pieces of furniture and small appliances to make the dorm room more like home. The Sheriff and Stiles unpacked the boxes of clothes and supplies for classes and put them away.

“Now, I want all of you to Skype me lots, okay?” Stiles said, looking at all three men. “Even you, Derek. I didn‘t show you how to use it for nothing, you know!” he added with a wink, his gaze lingering on him.

Derek’s eyes caught on the corkboard over the head of Stiles’ bed, where he had already pinned a bunch of pictures, including some from the trip to the beach. The most prominently displayed photo was one of just the two of them with Stiles’ arms around him and his face squished next to Derek’s, and both of them had big smiles on their faces. Derek smiled softly at the memory.

_Stiles was right,_ Derek thought as they shared a kiss. They were going to be just fine.

**********

The beach vacation was so enjoyable, Lydia immediately reserved the same beach house for the following summer as soon as they returned to Beacon Hills. The Hale Pack Summer Beach Extravaganza became a much-loved annual pack tradition for generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson, who spent some time in England before coming back to Beacon Hills, wanted to stay in California near his alpha. So he and Lydia are doing the long distance thing. They're going to make it! =3 As for the other five members, imagine whoever you want together, if anyone!
> 
> There was a corkboard on the wall in my dorm room. I stuck comic strips and stuff up on it! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
